screamingplainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
The beings known as gods are, in truth, nothing of the sort. They are extremely long-lived to the point of being very nearly immortal, but all of them can be hurt, maimed, and even killed.The difference between mortal and god is that a god has the ability to manipulate the world around him with what seems to be the merest thought or whim. In truth, things are much more complicated than that. What gods actually do are take advantage of the universe's malliability on the quantum level and brings about the changes he wants by powering those changes to be noticed on a macro level. That is, effecting very, very tiny things to produce sometimes massive and dramatic exhibitions of power. Depending on how much power and area a god is able to manipulate decides that god's standing among the others, although there are a few notable exceptions. The vast majority of gods began life as normal members of their respective races and were empowered by an outside agency tobecome a god. The only exceptions to this are Fred, the Great Devil Zanza, and Luclar. Among these three, Luclar is the only being native to this universe that began life as he is, a being of immense power and knowledge. Most of the gods were elevated to their current status by Fred before he removed himself from being an active deity as a hedge against Zanza. This may have been a mistake on his part, as he did not count on the new gods' ability to pass on their power to their offspring. Fortunately, gods tend to be extremely slow breeders. Even though they are called 'gods' only a few of them demand the worship of their followers, rather than being content to walk among them as guides and guardians. The following is a listing of known gods and their chosen spheres of influence. Fred Original Race: Human Titles: Any names or titles Fred once possessed have been forgotten or purposely removed from all mortal knowledge. Along with Zanza, Fred is the only creature to have survived the collapse of the previous universe and the formation of the current one. He stands alone and prefers it that way, as it allows him a flexibility and anonymity that no other god enjoys. Of all the other creatures that call themselves gods (Fred doesn't consider himself to be a god.), Fred is one of the few with the ability to raise other creatures to similar power and status. His own power and abilities are greater even than Zanza's, a thing that irks the Great Devil to no end, and is responsible for the existance of humans in the current universe. He rarely takes an active hand in the general goings on between the gods and mortals, but he has been known to show up from time to time to give an important clue or prompting to those who catch his intertest. Due to an agreement with Thorn, he keeps an eye on the Dwarven nature god's 'children', the Fenrisim, when they venture off of their island home of Elban. Whenever he appears to mortals, it is often in the form of a man in his prime, and always wears a loose, blue robe. Zanza Original Race: Devil Like Fred, Zanza is a survivor of a dead universe. Upon his arrival in this realm he declared it unto himself and began altering it to his liking. It was the Great Devil's interference in the natural formation of the realm that first drew the attention of Fred and Luclar. Making himself known to Zanza, Fred made clear that he would not stand for Zanza's arrogant claims and worked to frustrate him at every opportunity. Since then, Zanza has worked slowly and in incremental steps to make his claim a realtiy. To his end, he altered several native creatures into beings of his own likeness. After the First and Second God Wars, he further altered other creatures to be useful servants. It was by his hand that the monster kingdom of Aazthkhanak was founded. At one time, he was able to raise other beings to godhood, but lost this power when Fred stripped him of it after the Second God War. Recently, Zanza has learned of Fred's absence in the realm's events and has left Aazthkhanak in the hands of his general, Torogotsu. Zanza is certain that Fred is up to something and is determined to find out what. Luclar Original Race: Unclassified Titles: Lord of Fate, Timeless Even among those who are called gods there are few who can shape the universe around them as they will. Luclar is one of these rare beings and is easily the single most personally powerful being in the realm. Oddly, he rarely makes himself known or involves himself in the affairs of mortals. He keeps very much to the background, making an appearance only when asked to by Fred or one of the other gods. Maximo Original Race: Warigon Titles: The Grappler, Grand Champion The lone survivor of his race, Maximo was raised togodhood shortly after the conclusion of the First God War. As the last surviving Warigon, he took on the mantle of the god of battle, competition, and sportsmanship. All monks revere him, if not outright worshiping him. He is one the most active gods in the realm, making his home in the Grand Arena in the city of Menden. As a god among mortals, he is often sought out by all who seek to better themselves in physical prowess. He takes only those who prove themselves worthy as students. Torogotsu Original Race: Devil Titles: Manslayer, Night Terror, Dread Master Lord of all that hunts man and brings him fear. He is a keeper of monsters, a father of aberrations, and a fiend of swift death. He hates humans almost as much as his master, Zanza, does. Raised to godhood by Zanza during the Second God War, Torogotsu is the Great Devil's chief general and righthand man. While a capable and brilliant general, Torogotsu is inferior to Hest, a fact that causes him considerable iritation. At the close of the Third God War, he was left to oversee Zanza's monster kingdom of Aazthkhanak. Where the Great Devil is and what he is doing is anyone's guess, but it can't be good for those that have made themselves his enemy. Odin Original Race: Human Titles: Sky Lord, Father One Eye Chief of the youngest gods, Odin truely is father to many of the humans born after the Third God War. Raised to godhood by Fred during that conflict, Odin gained renown as a fierce warrior and a prolific lover. Despite his many dalliances, he finally settled down when the godess Freya bore his son Thor. Many humans, and even dwarves and gnomes, look to Odin as their patron. Thor Original Race: Demigod/Human Titles: The Thunderer, Great Warrior One of the few gods born into godhood, Thor is still young and growing into his own. At only 400 years old, he has yet to reach his full potential and tends to be brash and given to passions. Very much the son of his father, he has an eye for beautiful women, particularly among humans, elves, and the occasional giantess. A powerful warrior in his own right, Thor has been taken under Maximo's wing. One day, it is believed, he will be an even greater warrior than his mentor. Jerox Original Race: Human Titles: Bonesmasher, Father of Torment Raised to godhood with his brother Odin during the Third God War, Jerox was once a proud and noble warrior. The two brothers often fought side by side and few could overcome them. This changed when both turned their attentions and hearts to Freya. The snubbed party, Jerox grow increasingly bitter until he no longer bear to look at his brother with anything but hatred. During an attempt to mend the rift between them, Jerox stabbed out Odin's right eye and swore eternal emnity between them. Since that time, Jerox has continued his downward spiral until the noble warrior became the brutish lout he is today. Hegron Original Race: Demigod/Half-Orc Titles: Agony's Child, The Insatiable The son of Jerox and a orc female by rape, Hegron is the son Jerox desired as a dark mirror to his hated brother's beloved Thor. In this, Hegron has not disappointed his father. A mean spirited, wicked, and perverse creature ruled by his lusts, Hegron is a berserker and worker of ruin the likes of which to make even the insane Ungaro proud. Had he known any other guiding hand but his father's, this hedious monster may have become a powerful force for good, but such has not been his lot. Those who worship him must step carefully or draw his wrath, or if they are of a shapely countenance beware his attentions. Baldur Original Race: Human Titles: Guiding Hand, Discerning Blade Bringer of light, visions, and wisdom Baldur is revered by scholars, wise men, and mages. Raised to godhood while still a child, he has grown under the stern but loving hands of Odin and Freya. His tutilage was under the watchful eye of Hest and the sharp wit of Elemon. While not the great warrior that his cousin Thor has become, Baldur is still very capable and can often win by guile where brawn fails. He and Thor are fast friends and often spend time together in various persuits. Freya Original Race: Human Titles: Hearth Mother, Traveller's Welcome Keeper of women, nurturer of the traveler, watcher over the lost and weary. She is the wife of Odin, mother of Thor, she favors Baldur as a second son, and if she sees Jerox as a bore and lech then Hegron is a spoiled nephew to be disciplined most sharply. When the brothers Odin and Jerox set about to win her hand, she chose Odin, seeing in Jerox something dark and menacing. She was not far wrong, given Jerox's degeneration of mind over the affair. Since being raised to godhood, she has become the patron of pregnant women, the home, the weary traveller, and the sick. She sees all those under her protection as children to be guided and cared for, an attitude that many of her detractors find laughable until they likewise find themselfs on the recieving end of her staff. Hest Original Race: Elf Titles: Warwise, The Shielding Blade Unlike many who style themselves as ‘gods of war’, Hest is the consummate thinker, tactician, and scholar. In all of the millennia that he has lived he has only twice been bested on the field. A master of arms, both ancient and technological, he is without peer. In matters of policy, strategy and tactics, he has no equal. Even the Great Devil Zanza, though far greater in raw power, will hesitate to move openly against Hest. He did so once before and came away from the confrontation with only a Pyrrhic victory that left all his plans stalled for the next thousand years. Only the warrior god Maximo has ever won a true victory over Hest, an event that has taught the war god a valuable lesson in humility. While a force for good, Hest realizes that even the righteous must often be reminded that they may be brought low. Dorn Original Race: Gnome Titles: Keeper of Secrets, The Forgetful One The biggest know-it-all to ever exist, Dorn can be a bit of a pest. He has spent his entire existence collecting, cataloging, and forgetting every scrap of information he can and continues to do so. He is amazed that Hest always beats him at games and wonders why Zanza is so hostile (after all, the Great Devil’s been around far longer than almost anyone else and should know better). Dorn takes great delight in learning new things and almost as great pleasure in making people solve riddles and puzzles when they ask him for information. Repli Original Race: Human Titles: Lightning Born Repli is the husband of Demis, one half of the Bonnie and Clyde of the gods. This is a rather apt analogy, as the two are responsible for a great many problems within the pantheon as well as outside of it. Repli is a god of healing and light more out of necessity than choice, as he has a habit of near constantly pissing off his fellow gods and goddesses. The light part of his title is more for his knack of blinding someone he’s trying to get away from with a quick flash than for maintaining a steady illumination. The other gods used to overlook these two’s shenanigans due to their being the youngest of the gods, but that has long ago worn thin. If Repli ever learns to stop being such a fool, he may become a reliable source of aid and comfort to his followers. Demis Original Race: Human Titles: Dame Twilight, Lady Faithless To be perfectly honest, Demis is a slut. Although she is the wife of Repli, she will not hesitate to be unfaithful to him if she thinks she can get away with it. No great beauty, it is a wonder that so many fall for her charms. Her distinction for being a goddess of twilight and shadows is due to her ability to lie, cheat, and obfuscate her way out of trouble. When dealing with her, the only time you can be certain she it telling the truth is when she is saying nothing. Elemon Original Race: Orc Titles: His Irreverant Reverence, Elf Father Unlike the creatures born of his labors, this god of the elves is stunted and loathsome to behold. Despite his outer appearance and slovenly manner, he possesses a keen mind and a rapier wit. Although the elves refuse to believe it, Elemon claims to have created the elves on a bet. Dorn, god of knowledge, once stated quite matter of factly that nothing so vile as Elemon could possibly make something of true beauty. Dorn’s part of the bet was to eat one of his larger tomes. Since their creation, Elemon has been a faithful guardian and guide to his children, if incorrigibly irreverent and ribald when directly participating in the ceremonies and services dedicated to him. Elemon’s nature is good, but dares anyone to say it to his face. Hydris Original Race: Elf Titles: Wave Mother, Sailor's Luck This goddess of the oceans is a lush beauty of exotic features and ample curves. She may seem flighty and unstable on the surface, but beneath her outward mannerisms she has a depth of wisdom and secrets that Dorn would envy. She can be cold at times but has also displayed a fair amount of heated passion for the things she values. There has been a rumor floating about for several millennia that she and Hest have been having a quiet affair, but these rumors are false. The two are merely close friends who often meet to discuss the goings on in the world and compare notes. If anyone catches her eye, it is the young god Baldur. Given the differences in their age, however, she is uncomfortable admitting the attraction and has yet to confess her feelings for him. Thorn Original Race: Dwarf Titles: Deep Rooted, Nature's Mate If one were to meet Thorn, their first impression of him would be of an old country gaffer. This impression is not entirely wrong. For as long as any of the gods can remember (except maybe for Fred, Luclar and Zanza), Thorn has never been one to participate in the affairs of others, preferring to see to the upkeep of the world’s fields and forests. At one time, Dorn may have been able to recall that Thorn once faced down Zanza when the Great Devil intended to strip the world of every living thing upon it. How Thorn managed to send Zanza away like a whipped dog is anyone’s guess, but no one speculates on it because no one seems able to remember the incident. Thorn is willing to share a drink and a bit of gossip with those who don’t pester him or give him a bad turn, otherwise, he’s just as content to go about his business. In the years after the Third God War, he has set himself up on the western island of Elban, where he is content to ignore the rest of the world at large. Ungaro Original Race: Devil Titles: The Ravaging Flame, Earthrender If one is careful, one might catch sight of Ungaro dancing in the flames of a camp fire, but most likely in the inferno of an erupting volcano. Some have claimed to have heard his echoing laughter in the rumbling of great earthquakes and a low snickering in minor tremors. Ungaro is indeed given to both wild dancing and unbridled laughter. No wise man, however would willingly be found in his company. This is for the simple reason that Ungaro is of the same breed as the Great Devil Zanza, though of much lesser degree. If this god of fire and earthquakes were to be left unchecked by the rest of the gods, he would gladly destroy the world in his revellings. A psychoticly insane creature, Ungaro’s nature is evil without any care for the consequences of his actions. Karthas Original Race: Siiv Titles: Wisdom's Whisper, Twisting Fury Very few of his fellows and even fewer mortals have ever actually seen Karthas, knowing he exists only by his whispered council upon the movement of the air. He goes where he will, does as he will, and rarely asks advise from others. At times, he will report the great deeds of man to Dorn, at others he will reveal secrets that the other gods would hold close to very mortals from whom they are meant to be kept. He is most often a gentle sort but can be moved to cause great destruction if given provocation. It is believed that only Hest and Luclar truly understand this aloof entity, although the one he is closest to is the young Baldur.